Back from the Future
by snape zorro
Summary: what if spike at the end of season 7 turned back in time to the beginning of season 5.It is a rewrite for this season events.
1. The beginning

**Note :** this is my first Buffy fan fiction and I really need a beta reader any one would like to be my beta send me a message please .

**Summary:** what if spike at the end of season 7 turned back in time to the beginning of season is a rewrite for this season events.

**The beginning**

Buffy and Spike are the only ones left in the hellmouth. Spike is still glowing from the amulet, sending rays of light out into the hellmouth. Buffy stands in front of him, staring, still holding her scythe.

"Go on, then." Said Spike.

"No. No, you've done enough. You could still—" said Buffy.

"No, you've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." Said Spike.

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."

"Spike!"

"I mean it! I gotta do this. (holds out his hand to stop her)"

_Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame together._

"I love you."

"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it. (another earthquake; Buffy lets go of his hand) Now go! (Buffy runs up the stairs) I wanna see how it ends."

Spike stands in the crumbling hellmouth with light shining down on him from above, grinning from ear to ear and laughing as he burns up from the sunlight. He dusts slowly—first his skin singes, then his muscles, then his bones—then he's gone. The hellmouth crumbles in around him.

Few minutes later spike open his eyes to find himself in a strange place he thought that place doesn't look like hell at all.

"where the hell am I? "

"Don't be afraid. No one is going to hurt you "said a strong voice.

"Who are you " said Spike.

"The power to be give you a chance to correct the future to prevent what happen in the hell moth "

"How? "

" The reason that makes the first able to reopen the hell moth that the slayer is dead but returned back by magic which disorder the nature balance . So we want you to make sure that the slayer doesn't die so we will send you to time when the key send to her"

"Me. why me?"

"You have proven a great amount of bravery today. I think you are the right man for the job. Now, are you ready for this mission? "

"Yes. I think I am ".

Spike begin to fell he is flying and the earth is shaking and a great power that try to suck him in a loop then all stop that suddenly to find himself in his old crept.

"Bloody hell " said spike .


	2. Buffy vs Dracula

**Note: **_thank you all for all this review and alerts. I know it take me a lot to post this chapter. I t is just that, I am bad at English and my beta reader didn't send me her email yet, so I will post this chapter with help of the original script. I hope you like it. _

**Buffy vs. Dracula**

Riley opening a crypt door and walking in. Candles are everywhere. He walks in, looking around.

_" What a great start !" thought Spike._

"I'm looking for some information. Might pay a little." said Riley  
>"About the hell what?" said Spike.<p>

"What can you tell me about Dracula? "said Riley  
>" Dracula? "said Spike <em>." I remember this, he came to ask me about Dracula to save Buffy "thought Spike<em>  
>"You know him? "<br>"Know him? We're old rivals. But then he got famous, forgot all about his foes. I'll tell you what. That glory hound's done more harm to vampires than any slayer. His story gets out, and suddenly everybody knows how to kill us. You know, the mirror bit? "  
>"But he's not just a regular vampire. I mean, he has special powers, right?"<br>"Nothing but showy gypsy stuff. What's it to you, anyway? "  
>"He's in town. Making his presence known. "<br>" Drac's in Sunnydale-way? I guess the old boy needed closure after all."  
>" Actually, he's gunning for Buffy. But I'm out to find him before he gets another shot at her. "<br>" Tough talk, cowboy. But you're not gonna catch him napping in a crypt. No, the count has to have his luxury estate and his bug-eaters and his special dirt, don't he? "  
>" So you're saying I should check out mansions, that sort of thing? "<br>"I'm saying ... we should check out mansions"  
>"You want to come with me looking for Dracula. Why do you even care?"<p>

"I don't. It just that Poncy bugger owes me eleven pounds "Spike walks to the door. "Come on let's go "

Riles and Spike walk towards a huge castle.

"I've lived in Sunnydale a couple of years now. Know what I've never noticed before? " said Riley

Riley and Spike opening the castle door and entering, looking around. Riles points down one hallway. Spike nods and goes down it. Riley goes the other way. A woman with yellow eyes and vampire teeth peeking out from the shadows, smiling. Riley moving through the dark hallways. He tries a door but it's locked. He turns away, but then the door opens and Xander comes out.

" Nobody harms my master. " said Xander.  
>" Your master? "<br>" You want him? You come through me. "

Riley punches him in the face. He falls down.

" Okey-dokey. "

Steps over Xander and through the door. Spike in another part of the castle. He tries a door and it opens. He steps into the darkness beyond and falls off a ledge to the floor about eight feet below. Three vampire women appear and begin crawling over him,

" Here we meet again "said Spike.

" William, glad we see you again. Are you still dating that bitch called Drusilla? "

"No, we broke up "

"Great ". They begin kissing his cheek and rubbing his chest. One of them rips his shirt open and begins caressing him.

"Aah! Ooh, that's, uh, that, uh... (giggling) tickles! Ooh, uh... oh, dear god. "

" sorry ladies but I have to go " said Spike

Spike pulls himself up then he walks towards the next room to find Dracola standing there .Spike rush in.

" Draco, long time no seen " said Spike .

" William , what are doing here in Hellmouth ? Are you still hunt slayers "

" I think it is in opposite way she is the one who haunt me "

Spike growls and lunges at him. He jumps over his head, whirls, kicks him, punches him twice, kicks him into a wall. Spike spins back, grabs his arm, punches him and flings him across the room. he lands on the table on her back.

" Spike have you gone mad ? what are you doing ? we are in the same side "

"You didn't hear I switched sides" said Spike.

Dracula growls and turns to smoke. Spike looks around, sees where the smoke is converging, drops the torch and runs toward the smoke. he grabs Mister Pointy off the table as he runs, leaps to the top of the stairs, and is there to stake Dracula just as he appears from the smoke. He looks shocked.

".get the hell out of here or my face will be the last one to see in your life. You know this gypsy tricks don't work with me"

Dracula growls, falls down the stairs and explodes into dust.

"One down still the rest. All I have to do now is to wait for Glory to show up so I can finish this once and for all "Spike whispered.


	3. Real me

**Note: **_thank you all for all this reviews and alerts. I know it take me so long to post this chapter. I t is just that, I am bad at English and I can't find a beta reader for my chapters, so I post this chapter with help of the original script. I hope you like it. I will take an English course the next month so I hope that will improve me. _

**Real Me**

Spike was sitting in his crypt as usual, when he heard a noise in the cemetery.

"What the bloody hell is this noise?"

He saw Harmony and minions walking through a dark graveyard.

"Oh no, Harm again"

"What a total disaster. My first plan! I so wanted it to go well. Plus, I didn't even get to kill stupid Xander Harris! God, that was so embarrassing. " Harmony said.  
>"We'll go back later." Mort said.<p>

"No! It's no good. Buffy's gonna expect us now. The whole surprise is blown."  
>"Who're you growling at? "Peaches said to Cyrus.<br>" Not me, my stomach. If I don't eat somebody soon, I-I'll get dizzy. "  
>"Let's go back to the lair. That census taker may not be empty yet."<br>"Not me. This night is young, and I want some action." Brad said.

A hand taps Brad on the shoulder, and when he turns, it punches him in the face. He goes down. The other three minions turn.

"Happy to oblige. Here I thought it was gonna be a slow night. Step on up, kiddies. Thrashings for all. "Spike said.

The minions start forward.

"Stop!" Harmony said.

"Well. Hello, Harm. "  
>"Spikey. I mean, Spike."<br>"Long time. You look good."  
>"I feel good."<br>"How've you been?"  
>"Not bad. Just got a brand-new telly in my crypt, so... "<br>"Why are you talking to him?" Mort said to Harmony.  
>" It's okay, we used to go steady. Spike, Mort. Mort, this is-"<br>" I know who he is. He kills our kind."  
>" Oh yeah! What's up with that? "Harmony said to Spike.<br>" Bloke's gotta have a hobby, don't he? Piss off, Mort. "

Mort growls and steps forward, but Harmony stops him.

" Mort, just give us ... a couple minutes, 'kay? (Turns back to Spike) He's really testy. Some of us were thinking of voting him out of the gang. "

" Gang? "  
>" Oh, yeah. I've got my own gang now. "<br>" Is that what those circus freaks are? "  
>" Uh huh. I mean ... shut up! We're gonna kill the slayer. "<br>" Singing my song now, are you? You should pay me royalties for that one, or at least get your own tune. "  
>" I'm not gonna make the same mistakes you did. I've been doing my homework, reading books and stuff. "<br>"What, _Evil for Dummies_? Look at you, all puffed up and mighty, thinking you're the new Big Bad. It's, uh ... well, let's face it, it's adorable. "  
>" You just can't stand the fact that I'm my own person now. There comes a time in every woman's life when she realizes she needs to take the next step. I've taken it. I've found the real me... and I like her. "<p>

Spike moves closer to her during this speech until their faces are inches away.

" Hope you'll be very happy together. In the meantime, save slayer slaying for the professionals."  
>" You'll see. Buffy'll be dead by sunrise. I've got a plan."<br>"what kind of a plan?"

"a great one . I'm not gonna tell you! "  
>" Thought as much. Best of luck. Let me know how this arch-villain thing works out for you. "<br>" I'll do that And after Buffy is gone? I'm gonna kill everybody in this town that was ever mean to me ... Spike! "

Spike waves a hand over his shoulder as he walks off. Harmony sighs, then turns back to the minions.

" Guys! Now head back to the cave and return here before dawn to kill the slayer while she is sleeping since I have an invention."

"Do you really think this is a good plan?" Mort asked.

"Of course it is and don't question my plans again, understood .We kill the slayer ... tonight. ".

From the shadows Spike heard all of what Harmony said.

"I have to warn Buffy now "Spike whispered.

...

Spike went to Buffy s' house and knock the door to find Xander opening it.

"Spike!?. What did bring you here? Did you come to support your ex? "

"Is Buffy here ?"

"No , she is not .What do you want anyway?"

"It is Harmony she wants to kill her "

" We already know that and we will tell her when she come back "

"Tell me what? "Said Buffy, who just came from the door and standing now behind Spike.

Xander begin to tell Buffy the whole story and after he finished Buffy begin to laugh hysterically.

"Harmony … Harmony has minions? " Said Buffy.

" Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction. " Said Xander.  
>" I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just ... Harmony has minions! "<br>" And Ruffles have ridges. Uh, Buffy, there's actually a more serious side to all this. "  
>" I sure hope so, 'cause I'm having trouble breathing. What is it? "<br>" Well, she did come here to kill you. "

Buffy bursts out laughing again. Riley also snickers.

"Buffy, come on, they have killed once that we know of. She could be a threat to you. " Said Riley.  
>"Especially now that she can enter your house any time she wants. "Said Anya.<p>

Buffy stops laughing.

"What?"

" Uh, yeah, actually, she - Harmony - kind of happened to sort of get an invite." Xander said  
>" You guys can't invite her in. I mean, only someone who lives here can... Where is she? "<br>" In her room. Look, I think she's still pretty freaked out." Anya said.

" Dawn!" Buffy starts to stomp out. Xander stops her.

"This is not important now. Save your sisterly lecture for another time. Now we need to get rid of Harmony first "Spike said.

" what are doing here ?" Buffy asked.

" I come to help . I heard Harmony's plan is to kill you while you are sleeping. I know it is a lame plan but we can't risk it. May be she have other plans we don't know about it yet "

Why are you helping us? " Buffy said.

"Does she owe you money too?" Riley asked.

"No. it is just she is my ex and I know her. if she tries to kill you and succeeded. It is a shame for vampires like me who had failed "

" So what are we going to do now ? How can we get rid of her?" Xander asked.

" She used to have a cave in the north woods. About forty meters past the overpass construction site. We can go and attack her first " said Spike.

"Don't go it may be a trap" Riley said.

"Then you wait until she came to kill you while you sleep " Spike said.

"Any other idea "Anya said.

"Ok I will go with Spike. Willow, I need you to do the spell to make her uninvited here .Riley, take care while I am gone if she tries to attack again. Xander , you and Anya try to stop Dawn from inviting more vampires here "

"Okay then let's go "Spike said.

...

They reach Harmony's cave. And begin to absorb their surrounding very carefully to choose the proper time to attack. And when they saw that some of them went out and studied the number inside, they begin to attack. They staked the two vampires guarding the cave. Vampires inside begin to notice the fight outside and they begin to attack back.

Peaches attacks Buffy with a large axe. She ducks his swing and stakes him. As he turns to dust, Buffy grabs the axe from him, Brad attacks, and Buffy chops off his head then went to Harmony.

" Harmony, when you tried to be head cheerleader, you were bad. When you tried to chair the homecoming committee, you were really bad. But when you try to be bad ... you *suck*." Buffy said

During this speech we see Mort moving around behind Buffy.

"Buffy, watch out! "said Spike.

Buffy turns and swings the axe but Mort knocks it out of her grasp and knocks her down.

" Ooh, good shot, Mort, I think you got her on the- " Harmony said.

Mort glares at her. Harmony laughs nervously, turns to runs away. Spike grabs Harmony by the neck.

"Where you think you are going, Harm?" Spike asked

"How dare you betray me?"

"Listen to me, Harm. Get out of here and don't let me see you again, because if you come near the slayer again I will kill you myself "

Buffy kicks Mort a few times, he hits her a few times and she goes down. She shoves Mort away, lands on the ground, grabs a unicorn and stabs him through the heart with it. He turns to dust. Buffy scowls at the unicorn, then shrugs and puts it down.

" well ,that was easy. Where is Harmony? " Buffy said

"let's just say that I take care of her. She won't bother you again "Spike said

"Is this always your way to say good-bye to your ex girlfriends? "Buffy said

"No, believe me. it is not always like that. "Spike said.

"_Not with you at least, my love "Spike whispered. _


	4. Out of My Mind

**Note: **_thank you all for all this reviews and alerts. I am bad at English and I can't find a beta reader for my chapters, so I post this chapter with help of the original script. This is a short chapter only a one-shot between Spike &Buffy. Thank you all for supporting me to write the chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>Out of My Mind<strong>

There is banging on the crypt's is sitting on top of a coffin reading a book. Buffy busts the door open and strides in.

" I've got a proposition for you. "Buffy said.  
>Spike jumped off the coffin. "Funny, I've got a proposition for you, what about knocking?"Spike said.<p>

Buffy ignores him, pulling out a wad of cash and unfolding it.

"Seems only fair since we vamps can't enter your flat without an invite, you could at least knock"

" Riley's sick with some Initiative thing and he's missing. I think he might be in the caves. You find him, bring him to the fourth floor of the hospital, their doctors get to him in time... you get the cash. "  
>" Oh, dear, is the enormous hall monitor sick? Tell me, is he gonna die?"<p>

Buffy slaps him across the face.

" He is not the only person that can die. "

" Hey. I'm just saying, if it's really that important to you, go to him yourself and persuade him . he do that because he feels he is less than you not enough strong to match you that he is never gonna be able to hold onto you."

" Shut up." Buffy said angrily.

Buffy hits him in the face .Buffy looks annoyed, lets go of Spike. Spike sits back with an expression of pain.

" I thought that you need some monster in your man but ,I think I was wrong you need someone to take you to the light not to darkness. Go to him and try to work it out "

" What is wrong with you , Spike ? .You became very weird for some time now. Why are you doing this? "

"_Because I love you so much. I f I could just be with you but, I don't deserve you. I am beneath you "Spike whispered to himself._

"Believe it or not I think it is the best for you .Just do it, Buffy."

"Since when did you wish the best for me? .I begins to think this chip is affecting your mind "

"Because it is the best for me too .when you became angry you enjoy kicking my ass. So as long as you are happy I am safe "

"There is something wrong with you lately and someday I will know it .I should have not wasted my time here "

Buffy went out and slammed the crypt's door loudly after her.

"Thank god that she left .If she stayed longer I may forget the hell about her and Riley, and kiss her without thinking of the consequences. That bloody mission to return here is so damn difficult. God help me "


	5. Family

_This is a short chapter for what I think would happened in Family episode. I added so little to this chapter because I think Spike being with a soul or not wouldn't change anything in the transcript of this chapter ._ I know I am not good with the conversion but I am trying to improve myself.

**Family**

Spike is sitting at the bar drinking whiskey when some demons come along.

"They gonna take care of the slayer tonight. the Lei-Ach demon was recruiting his brethren to kill the slayer!" one of the demons said.

Spike is suddenly paying attention

" How's that?" Spike said

" we do not talk with you . you are a traitor . you work with the slayer and help her kill our kind . get the hell out of here "

Demons begin to throw spike out of the bar .

" bloody hell ! I totally forgot about those demons attacking Buffy. I should start making notes of the previous attacks "

…

Spike entered The workout and found that Buffy is wrestling with a demon. Buffy breaks out of the demon's grasp and shoves it backward, off of her. As she stands up, the second demon grabs her around the waist from behind. Spike stops grinning as the first demon gets up. Spike rolls his eyes in exasperation and hurries forward. He tackles the first demon and pulls it aside, landing on the floor on his back with the demon on top of him. Buffy punches the second demon over her shoulder, then flips it, grabs it and shoves it against the wall. It slumps down and is still. Buffy enters the main shop area and runs forward.  
>" Where'd it go" Anya said.<p>

"It's over there!" Xander said.

"How many are there?" Giles said.

"I've already been injured once this month!" Anya said.

"Shut up! " Buffy said.

Silence as Buffy looks around. The front door opens and Tara enters. She walks forward a few steps, looking anxious.

"Buffy, behind you! " Tara said.

There is a demon standing immediately behind Buffy. She turns just as it grabs her and throws her onto the table. She rolls off the other side of the table onto the floor. The demon punches Spike in the face several times; he flies backward and hits the wall. He notices a rack full of weapons hanging on the wall and grabs one. It looks a bit like a scythe, only with a short handle. The demon rushes at Spike but he kicks it and it falls to the floor. Spike lifts the weapon and chops downward.  
>"Tara, where is it? (looking around) Can you see it?" Buffy Said.<p>

"Oh, god." Tara said.

Tara comes forward as the demon punches Buffy in the face. Punching noises continue as Tara rushes into the middle of the room and stops, looking down to concentrate.  
>"Blind Cadria, lift your veil. Give evil form... (The demon turns away from Buffy to glare at Tara) ...and break my spell. " Tara said.<p>

There is a light flash in Buffy's eyes and suddenly she can see the demon, which is rushing at Tara. It hits her in the face; she goes down. The demon turns back to Buffy. She punches it, then it grabs her arm and throws her to the floor. She rolls over several times. Then Tara's dad enters, followed by Donny and Beth. The demon stands over Tara, who is still lying on the floor.  
>"Tara! " Mr. Maclay said.<p>

The demon looks up, rushes toward Mr. Maclay. He falls backward onto the floor. Buffy, still on the floor, trips the demon and it falls on its stomach across the three steps up to the higher store level. Buffy flips up to her feet and puts one foot on the back of the demon's neck, gives it a shove. We hear the crack as the demon's neck breaks.

"What in god's name is that? " Mr. Maclay said.

Spike enters from the back.  
>" Lei-ach demon. (Everyone looks at him) Fun little buggers. Big with the marrow-sucking. "<p>

Mr. Maclay gets up. Shot of Tara sitting on the floor, looking guilty.

"I don't understand." Mr. Maclay said.

" I'm not sure I do either." Buffy said.

" I'm sorry. I'm s-s-so sorry. (sniffling) I was, I was trying to hide. " Tara said.

Willow comes forward and kneels by Tara.

"I didn't want you to see ... what I am."

" Tara, what?" Willow said.

" What do you mean, what you are? " Buffy asked.

Tara tries to speak but can't.

"Demon. The women in our family... (Everyone looks up at him) have demon in them. Her mother had it. That's where the magic comes from. " Mr. Maclay said.

Tara looks down, then looks up at Willow, who stares at her.

" We came to take her home before... (sighs) well, before things like ... (points at the dead demon) this started happening."  
>" You cast a spell on us, to keep us from seeing your ... demon side. (to Buffy) That's why we couldn't see our attackers. " Giles said.<p>

Buffy looks behind her at Dawn.  
>BUFFY: Nearly got us killed.<p>

"I'll go. (scrambles to her feet. To Buffy) I'm very sorry." Tara said.  
>"The camper's outside." Mr. Maclay said.<br>"Wait! Go? (grabs Tara's elbow) I, she just did a spell that went wrong. It-it was just a mistake. " Willow said.

"That's not the point and it's not your concern. She belongs with us. We know how to control her ... problem. " Mr. Maclay said.

Willow looks at Tara in distress.

"Tara ... look at me. (Tara does.) I, I trusted you more than anyone in my life. Was all that just a lie?" Willow said.  
>" No!"<p>

" Well, do you wanna leave?" Willow said.

"It's not your decision, young lady." Mr. Maclay said.  
>"(sharply to him) I know that! (more softly, to Tara) Do you wanna leave?"<p>

Tara shakes her head, crying.

"You're going to do what's right, Tara. Now, I'm taking you out of here before somebody *does* get killed. (Tara wipes her face on her sleeve) The girl belongs with her family. I hope that's clear to the rest of you. " Mr. Maclay said.

Willow looks anxiously at Tara.

" It is. " Buffy said.  
>"You want her, Mr. Maclay? You can go ahead and take her." Buffy said.<br>"You just gotta go through me. " Buffy said.

Tara looks up in amazement as hope begins to grow.  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me. "  
>" You wanna take Tara out of here against her will? You gotta come through me."<p>

" And me! "

Tara smiles. Dawn walks up to stand beside Buffy. They both give Mr. Maclay the same steely glare.

" Is this a joke? (steps down one of the stairs) I'm not gonna be threatened by two little girls." Mr. Maclay said.  
>"You don't wanna mess with us." Dawn said.<br>"She's a hair-puller. " Buffy said.  
>you're not just dealing with, uh, two little girls." Giles said. "<p>

"You're dealing with all of us." Xander said.  
>"This is insane. You people have no right to interfere with Tara's affairs. *We* ... are her blood kin! Who the hell are you? " Mr. Maclay said.<p>

Giles, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya all standing together in a group, with Spike in the background.  
>"We're family. " Buffy said.<p>

Tara smiles through tears. She looks at Willow, who smiles back. Mr. Maclay looks angry.

" Daaad. You - you gonna let 'em just... (stomps forward) Tara, if you don't get in that car, I swear by god I will beat you down." Donny said.  
>"And I swear by your full and manly beard, you're gonna break something trying. " Xander said.<p>

Donny looks cowed  
>"Well. I hope you'll all be happy hanging out with a disgusting demon. " Beth said.<p>

"E-excuse me. What kind?" Anya said.  
>"What?" Beth said.<br>" What kind of demon is she? There's a lot of different kinds. Some are very, very evil. And some have been considered to be useful members of society." Anya said.

" Well, I-I ... what does it matter?" Beth said.

"Evil is evil." MR. Maclay said.

"Well, let's just narrow it down." Anya said.

"Ohhh Why don't I make this simple." Spike said.

Spike walks forward and taps Tara on the shoulder. When she turns, he punches her in the face.

Spike acting that he is in pain and Tara reel backwards in pain. Tara grabs her nose, Spike his head.  
>" (angry) Hey! (suddenly realizing) Hey..." Willow said.<br>TARA put both hands over her face .

" He hit my nose!"  
>"And it hurt! Uh, him, I mean. " Willow said.<p>

Tara looks at her in surprise.

" And that only works on humans." Buffy said to Mr. Maclay  
>"There's no demon in there. That's just a family legend, am I right? Just a bit of spin to keep the ladies in line. Oh, you're a piece of work. I like you." Spike said.<br>"I'm not a demon." Tara said softly to Willow.  
>" You're not a demon." Willow said smiling.<br>" He hurt my nose."  
>"Yeah, you're welcome. " Spike said then he began to walk towards the exit door.<p>

" Hey, you. What is seriously wrong with you?. first you help me than now Tara . why are you doing this ? what is your game now, Spike ?" Buffy asked.

" there is no game . I am just trying to make peace with you and your friends. It is just some kind of truce between us . I am being hunted by demon and so now I can ask for your help in return " Spike said that then walk out .

" I don't buy it . I think he is up for something " Buffy said.

" then we will wait and see " Giles said.


End file.
